1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital processing apparatus suitable for use in a multi-channel receiver of satellite, terrestrial and cable transmitted forward-error-corrected (FEC) compressed-digital television data and, more particularly, to a branch metric computer for a Viterbi-algorithm based convolutional decoder capable of decoding either punctured or pragmatic trellis codes
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art is the use of forward-error-correction that includes convolutional encoding in the transmission of encoded digital data over a noisy channel from a transmitter to a receiver that includes a branch metric computer for a Viterbi-algorithm based convolutional decoder. The Viterbi Algorithm is used very commonly to decode a convolutionally encoded sequence of bits transmitted over a noisy channel. In the heart of the Viterbi algorithm is a series of repetitive add-compare-select operations which accept as input certain metrics (termed branch metrics) computed on each received symbol from the demodulator. For satellite, cable and terrestrial transmission of high data rate signals, such computations need to performed at very high rates. Furthermore, in a modem/decoder operating over different channels with different (but related) coding schemes, the cost of computing the branch metrics becomes excessive in terms of lookup table memory or actual hardware to perform these computations.
In the case of a satellite transmission channel, it is customary to transmit some particular punctured quaternary phase shift keyed (QPSK) code known to the receiver's convolutional decoder. In the case of a terrestrial or cable transmission channel, some particular pragmatic trellis code (such as quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), phase amplitude modulation (PAM) or phase shift keyed (PSK) code) known to the receiver's convolutional decoder. For instance, the prior art discloses the use of a pragmatic trellis code as a practical code for QAM transmission of high definition television (HDTV).
In the past, the receiver including a branch metric computer for a Viterbi-algorithm based convolutional decoder was typically designed to operate with only a single predetermined type of convolutional code. However, it is likely that multi-channel digital television receivers will enter the mass-produced market in the near future and, over time, replace currently-used analog television receivers. Direct broadcast satellite transmission to television receivers is already available in addition to terrestrial and cable transmission thereto. Therefore, it is desirable that the convolutional decoders of such multi-channel digital television receivers be selectively responsive to the type of code (either punctured or pragmatic trellis, as the case may be) and the type of modulation (PSK including both QPSK and 8-PSK, PAM or QAM, as the case may be) of the channel then being received by the multi-channel digital television receiver. Further, mass-produced television receivers should be designed with reduction in cost and complexity in mind.